Kategori:Opdateringer 2014
__TOC__ Opdatering d. 29.12.2014 (v0.231b) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotives' (limited availability until ) **Talgo S-102 2015 *' Passenger Wagons' (limited availability until ) **S-102 Premium **S-102 Economy **S-102 Tail *' Special Wagons' (limited availability until ) **Happy 2015 **New Year 2015 *' Buildings' **Limited availability until ***Snowy Buildings ***Snowy Biosphere **Spiral Tower *' Decorations' (limited availability until ) **2015 Projection **New Year Blimp *' Flags' (limited availability until ) **Champagne Flag **2015 Flag Features: *'Material Sellout Week' **selling materials yields twice as much gold (event ends on 5th January) **formerly 3/4/5/6 gold, now 6/8/10/12 gold per material for one week only *'Faster ITs' **international trains are faster until 12th January **standard route formerly 4h, now 3h duration **fast route formerly 3h, now 1h duration *'Achievements' **New Year's achievements, available until 12th January Opdatering d. 22.12.2014 (v0.230) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' (limited availability until ) **Polar Express *' Passenger Wagons' (limited availability until ) **Polar 1st Class **Polar 2nd Class *' Buildings' (limited availability until ) **Xmas Tree Shop **Hot Punch Stall *' Decorations' **Limited availability until ***Gift ***Christmas Gate ***Christmas Fence ***Christmas Truck ***Christmas Ornaments **Limited availability until ***Penguin Gunther ***Snowy Park Opdatering d. 15.12.2014 (v0.229) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotives' (limited availability until ) **Snow Delight **Winter Delight *' Steam Locomotives' (limited availability until ) **Jingle Bells *' Passenger Wagons' (limited availability until ) **Delight 1st Class **Delight 2nd Class **Sleigh **Snow *' Gods Vogne' (limited availability until ) **Yule Baubles - Glass Wagon **Yule Lights - Wire Wagon **Yule Decorations - Uranium Wagon *' Buildings' (limited availability until ) **Snowy House *' Decorations' (limited availability until ) **Cardiff Lights **Snowflake Light **Christmas Star Light **Bell Light *' Themes' (limited availability until ) **Christmas Night Theme Game Features & Changes: *'Packages' **Christmas presents (packages) now spawn at players' stations more often, appr. every 4-6 minutes **limited availability until 29th December *'Gifts' **players can now send Gifts every 30 minutes (previously every hour) **limited availability until 29th December Opdatering d. 08.12.2014 (v0.228) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' **Limited Availability: until ***Icehawk **Limited Availability: until (Game Update Notes mistakenly note these as 12 Jan 2015) ***Gift of Winter ***Gift of Winter Quad *' Electric Locomotives' (limited availability until ) **Aglow **ÖBB 1014 Snowflake **ÖBB 1014 Star *' Gods Vogne' **limited availability until ***Icehawk Titanium ***Icehawk Cement **limited availability until ***Gift Glass ***Gift Bricks ***Gift Nails ***Gift Wood *' Passenger Wagons' (limited availability until ) **Aglow 1st Class **Aglow 2nd Class **Aglow Tail *' Mail Wagon' (limited availability until ) **Aglow Mail *' Buildings' **limited availability until ***Carols by Candles **limited availability until ***Snowy Cloud House ***Snowy Apartments ***Snowy Observatory ***Snowy Windmill ***Snowy Cosy House *' Decorations' **limited availability until ***Twinkle Bus ***Christmas Bush **limited availability until ***Snowy Fir ***Ice Loco ***Ice Nailer ***Ice Brick Bringer Game Features & Changes: *'Achievements' - 3 Christmas themed achievements added **Jingle Bells (5 grades, for levels 15+, limited availability until ) **Silent Night (5 grades, for levels 100+, limited availability until ) **White Christmas (4 grades, for levels 150+, limited availability until ) *'Destination' **20-minute destination added (Winter Wonderland) **limited availability until *'Contract Countdown Timer' - Contracts that are unlocked daily now have a timer displaying the remaining time until the next available contract. *'Localisation' - TrainStation is now available in Czech language. To play in Czech, select "Čeština" from the roll down menu above the main screen window. *'Daily Reward' - user interface upgraded Opdatering d. 01.12.2014 (v0.227) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotive' (limited availability until 12th January) **Santa Express *' Passenger Wagons' (limited availability until 12th January) **Santa 1st Class **Santa 2nd Class *' Special Wagons' (limited availability until 12th January) **Santa Sleigh **Santa Coat *' Buildings' **limited availability until 12th January ***Christmas Main St **limited availability until 2nd March ***Winter Home ***Winter Hotel ***Snowy Dwelling ***Snowy Home ***Snowy Rubber Factory ***Winter Resort ***Snowy Estate *' Decorations' **limited availability until 12th January ***Christmas Stall ***Christmas Stand ***Garland Pole ***Bell Pole **limited availability until 2nd March ***Snowy Willow ***Icy Bill ***Snowy Old Pine ***Snowy Small Spruce ***Snow Drift ***Snow Overhang ***Long Snow Overhang ***Cheerful Snowman ***Snowy Tall Spruce ***Snowy Small Fir ***Snowy Tall Fir ***Snowy Young Pine ***Snowmobile ***Snowman *' Flags' (limited availability until 12th January) **Present Flag **Decoration Flag *' Themes' (limited availability until 2nd March) **Winter Lake **Snowy Metropolis **Santa's Polar **Polar Game Features & Changes: *'Mrs. Claus' **new seasonal contract partner for levels 24+ added **contracts are unlocked daily **limited availability until 12th January *'Preloader' **new winter themed preloader added *'Mail packages' **appearance changed to Christmas presents **contain random materials and increased amount of mail **limited availability until 12th January *'Envelopes' **appearance changed to Christmas postcards **limited availability until 12th January *'Gifts' **gift flags added (Yule Flag, Reindeer Flag) **limited availability until 12th January *'Train Slots' **new train slots added for levels 705+ *'Wake Up Call' **UI changed back to standard appearance **wake up reward changed back to 500 Materials *'Bugfixing' **various bugfixes concerning corrupted data download Opdatering d. 24.11.2014 (v0.226) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotive' **TGV Francais *' Passenger Wagons' **Cuisine **Avignon **Lyon **Marseille *' Gods Vogne' **Sturdy Fuel **Sturdy Gravel **Sturdy Wires **Sturdy Plastics Game Features & Changes: *'Ethan' **another batch of contracts added for levels 200+ (20 contracts) *'Shop/Storage Width' **Shop & Storage automatically adapt to player's screen resolution, showing 4 to 6 items depending on game screen width Opdatering d. 18.11.2014 (v0.225) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotive' **Gratitude -limited availability until 1st December *' Passenger Wagons' **Gratitude Coach -limited availability until 1st December *' Special Wagons' **Roast Turkey -limited availability until 1st December **Horn of Plenty -limited availability until 1st December *' Flags' **Turkey Flag -limited availability until 1st December **Bounty Flag -limited availability until 1st December Game Features & Changes: *'Achievement' **new Thanksgiving-themed achievement added (Thanksgiving, 3 grades) **limited availability until 1st December *'Destination' **new 20-minute destination added (Hometown) **limited availability until 1st December *'Mail packages' **appearance changed to roast turkeys and pumpkin pies **contain random materials and mail **limited availability until 1st December *'Wake Up Friends' **UI appearance changed to Thanksgiving **waking up friends grants 2x as many rewards than before (500 -> 1000) **limited availability until 1st December *'Express Trains' **express trains profit increased (player's station: +50%, friend's station: +33%) **limited availability until 1st December *'Gifts' **gift flags added (Pie Flag, Corn Flag) **limited availability until 1st December Opdatering d. 10.11.2014 (v0.224) Tilføjetright *' Electric Locomotive' **PESA ELF *' Passenger Wagons' **ELF 1st Class **ELF 2nd Class **ELF Tail *' Gods Vogne' **Sturdy Bricks **Sturdy Rubber **Sturdy Titanium **Sturdy Steel *' Decorations' **Iwo Jima Memorial **War Memorial Opdatering d. 03.11.2014 (v0.223) Tilføjet ''' * Diesel Locomotive' **Dynamic 2TE *' Gods Vogne' **Dynamic Marble **Dynamic Cement *' Special Wagons' **EQ Crane *' Buildings' **Oceanogràfic **Grand Theatre **Ethan's Office *' Decorations' **Autumn Maple **Red Maple '''Game Features & Changes' *'Ethan' **new contract partner added for levels 200+ **first batch of contracts added (18/60) *'Birthday Event' **all items and bonuses disabled *'International Trains' **Standard route duration switched back to 4 hours (Fast Route 3 hours) *'The Tube Decoration' **width reduced due to technical reasons *'Balance Changes' **price and buyXP increased on these special wagons: ***LifeGuard Jet Skis ***LifeGuard Car (From forum notes but no increase seen in game as of 3 Nov 2014) ***LifeGuard Boat Opdatering d. 27.10.2014 (v0.222) (Update was delayed due to technical issue and actually appeared on .) Added *' Steam Locomotive' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 17th'' ***Pixel Monster *' Diesel Locomotive' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 17th'' ***Hellhound *' Electric Locomotive' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 17th'' ***Banshee *' Special Wagons' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 17th'' ***Pixel Orc ***Pixel Diggy ***Pixel Shopkeeper *' Gods Vogne' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 17th'' ***Hellhound Nails ***Hellhound Nail Tail *' Passenger Wagons' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 17th'' ***Banshee 1st Class ***Banshee 2nd Class ***Banshee Tail *' Buildings' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 17th'' ***Haunted Manor ***Halloween House *' Decorations' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 17th'' ***Ghastly Tree ***Eerie Tree ***Wicked Pumpkin ***Old Cross ***Spooky Pumpkin - Listed as Scary Pumpkin, however that does not show up in the shop. ***Creepy Pumpkin ***Ancient Cross ***Gargoyle Bill ***Mist *' Flags' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 17th'' ***Horror Flag ***Demon Flag *' Themes' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 17th'' ***Transylvania Game Features & Changes *Halloween Event **limited availability until 17th November: **new 20-minute destination "Halloween Town" **mail package appearance changed to Halloween candy (candy drops random material or mail) **Halloween flags added to Gifts (Pumpkin Flag, Halloween Flag) *Halloween Achievements **2 achievements, 5 grades each (Trick or Treat, Frightmare) **limited availability until 17th November *Shop **small tweaks to user interface added *CR DF4-D Locomotive **balance changes implemented Opdatering d. 20.10.2014 (v0.221) *' Steam Locomotives' (LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 3rd) **4th Steam Handcar **4th AD60 *' Diesel Locomotives' (LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 3rd) **4th C-855 **4th C-855 Double **4th C-855 Triple *' Electric Locomotives' (LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 3rd) **4th Prima II **4th Prima II Double *' Gods Vogne' (LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 3rd) **B-Day Fuel 400 **B-Day Fuel 1000 Game Features & Changes *Faster IT trains **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until November 3rd'' ***IT Trains complete their journey in just 3 hours instead of 4 ***Fast route only takes 1 hour instead of 3 hours *Shop Tweaks **Locked items now display the price of the item directly below the picture (no additional clicks needed) **Material mouse-over added (displays player's materials above the item's price) **Coin icons added to passenger and mail wagons in Shop preview **XP wagons now display their % profit in the first line in Shop preview Opdatering d. 13.10.2014 (v0.220) Added *' Diesel Locomotive' **BR Class 47 **GE BB40-9W *' Electric Locomotive' **EP1M **Upptaget X55 *' Passenger Wagons' **Upptaget Coach **Upptaget Mail **Upptaget Tail *' Buildings' **Westin Hotel **Twisting Tower **HSR Station *' Decorations' **Scrap Handler **Recycle Bins Game Features & Changes *Shop **Minor tweaks and edits *Envelopes **Envelopes' shortened appearance interval and increased mail switched back to normal Opdatering d. 06.10.2014 (v0.219a,b) Added *' Steam Locomotive' **DB Class 10 *' Electric Locomotive' **Thello Postal *' Mail Wagons' **Urgent Mail **Standard Mail *' Building' **Saigon Post Office Game Features & Changes *Shop & Storage **Upgraded with new user interface and improved search function (e.g. searching 'diesel 15' will filter on all Diesel locomotives with power 15) **Players can take a guided tour to find out what's new *BuyBack Shop **Removed from game **NOTE: Items needed for successful contract/achievement completion will not be able to be sold, they'll be automatically stored in players' Storage and will not take up any space *Envelopes **''Limited Availability: Until 13th October'' **Mail envelopes appear on players' stations more often and contain more mail *Achievements **Achievements screen now contains reward detail and information (click small "i" button above the reward image) v0.219b *Shop tweaks: **Font size increased **Important item properties highlighted with bold font style **Changed text padding to improve visibility of larger characters **Extensions now show "confirm badge" upon buying **Locked items in "What's New" window now show requirements after the "Locked" button is clicked **Adjusted reddish number font color, which indicates insufficient materials **Special buildings now show their buy limits properly **Fixed locomotive properties now showing "dispatch XP" **Unsellable items don't have sell button in Construction Yard anymore **Item detail now has zoom-in and zoom-out feature, huge items are displayed zoomed-out by default **Blue loading wheel animation improved Opdatering d. 29.09.2014 (v0.218) Added *' Electric Locomotive' **CityElefant *' Passenger Wagons' **CityElefant Premium **CityElefant Standard **CityElefant Tail *' Buildings' **Brewery - (limited availability until 13th October) **Festival Tent - (limited availability until 13th October) *' Decorations' **Giant Wheel - (limited availability until 13th October) **Beer Kegs - (limited availability until 13th October) Game Features & Changes Bill's Tips -removed from game (please note: only players up to level 50 could see Bill's Tips) IT Tax/Bonus -10% tax for delivering cargo/passenger wagons to your friends or contract partners REMOVED from game (now the amount you send is the amount they'll get) -manual unloading cargo/passengers at the contract partners' station will grant them a 10% bonus Opdatering d. 22.09.2014 (v0.216) Added *' Decorations' **Maglev Monument **Autumn Park **Fall City Park *' Buildings' **Physics Institute **Financial Tower **Media Harbour Game Features & Changes Classic screen *Removed from the game, the game runs on wide screen resolution only Opdatering d. 09.09.2014 (v0.215) Added *' Electric Locomotives' **Fepasa 6381 *' Diesel Locomotives' **Vale BB40-9WM *' Gods Vogne' **Vale Cement -cement wagon **Vale Titanium -titanium wagon *' Buildings' **Belo Center Game Features & Changes togsæts *from now on, only a set locomotive with as many set wagons as the locomotive can utilize will be considered a togsæt (and receive set bonus) *this new rule applies equally to local trains, ITs, contracts and achievements Opdatering d. 02.09.2014 (v0.214) Added *' Electric Locomotives' **ZSSK Janosik *' Diesel Locomotives' **Big Hector *' Passenger Wagons' **Janosik 1st Class **Janosik 2nd Class **Janosik Mail **Janosik Tail *' Buildings' **Matica Slovenska *' Decorations' **Matica Statue Opdatering d. 25.08.2014 (v0.213) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **GL26C-2 ARCon *' Gods Vogne' **ARCon Marble **ARCon Carbon **ARCon Plastics **ARCon Glass *' Decorations' **Mixer Truck Opdatering d. 18.08.2014 (v0.212) ' Added' *' Diesel Locomotives' **DB 240 Aero *' Gods Vogne' **Aero Titanium **Aero Steel **Aero Wires **Aero Silicon *' Special Wagons' **Aero Cockpit *' decorations' **Airport Radar -animated Game Features & Changes *Sharing **some players will share wallposts about finished contracts, achievements and level-ups using explicit Open Graphs **the reward system remains unchanged Opdatering d. 11.08.2014 (v0.211) Added *' Electric Locomotives' **PFyra 7 - (available until 25th August) *' Passenger & Mail Wagons' **PFyra 1st Class - (available until 25th August) **PFyra 2nd Class - (available until 25th August) **PFyra Tail - (available until 25th August) Game Features & Changes *Peter Sagan **All content related to Peter Sagan removed from the game (contracts, achievements, preloader, Shop items) *Achievements **Finished achievements are now displayed from the lowest to the highest grade Opdatering d. 04.08.2014 (v0.210) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **ČKD T499 Double *' Electric Locomotives' **SNCB 13 Double *' Passenger & Mail Wagons' **Orient Sleeper - (available until 18th August) **Orient Restaurant - (available until 18th August) *' Buildings' **Rose Bud **Irregular Harmony **River Tower **Vector Tower *' Decorations' **Electric Monument Opdatering d. 28.07.2014 (v0.209) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **Big Jack LifeGuard *' Gods Vogne: **LifeGuard Wood **LifeGuard Plastics *' Special Wagons' **LifeGuard Jet Skis **LifeGuard Car **LifeGuard Boat *' Passenger & Mail Wagons' **Orient Deluxe - (available until 11th August) *' Buildings' **Beach Club *' Decorations' **Diesel Monument **Summer Bus **Beach Bar **Bay Watchtower Game Features & Changes *Achievements added **Orient Express Achievements ***''Limited availability - 18th August'' ***3 grades *Invite Screen **Search bar for easier friend search added *Gift Box **Time counter pop-up removed (players can still see the time in the original Gift Box screen) *Train Boosts Removal **International Train will finish their journeys in 4 hours (3 hours if sped up) **Loading trains in local destinations will grant players a 20% bonus to cargo or gold *Tooltips **Mousing over "Loading Dock" or "Town" tabs tells players the amount of bonus to cargo or gold they'll get if they load their train in the respective local destination **Mousing over the invite button next to the Friend Bar informs players they'll earn up to for inviting new friends to the game Opdatering d. 21.07.2014 (v0.208) Added *' Electric Locomotives' **DB 146 Weltmeister - (limited availability until 28th July) **CRH380A Vivid *' Diesel Locomotives' **UGL Twilight Double **UGL Twilight Triple *' Passenger & Mail Wagons' **Orient Economy - (available until 4th August) **Vivid 1st Class **Vivid 2nd Class **Vivid Tail *' Buildings' **Water Park **Lotus Tower *' Decorations' **Steam Monument Game Features & Changes *'Technical Upgrade' **backend software of the game's servers upgraded Opdatering d. 14.07.2014 (v0.207) Added *' Steam Locomotives' **Orient Express *' Passenger & Mail Wagons' **Orient Mail -mail wagon (limited availability until 21st July) **Orient Deluxe -passenger wagon (coming soon) **Orient Economy -passenger wagon (coming soon) **Orient Sleeper -passenger wagon (coming soon) **Orient Restaurant -passenger wagon (coming soon) *' Buildings' **Star Tower **Baku Center **Istanbul Station *' Decorations' **Orient Sign Game Features & Changes *'Orient Express (Set)' **each week a new Orient Express set wagon will be unlocked **previous wagons will be removed, thus new wagons will be replacing older ones **collect the wagons you like and build your own Orient Express togsæt *'Train Boosts' **international trains will finish their journeys in only 3 hours (1 hour if sped up) **loading trains in local destinations will grant an increased 50% bonus (previously 20%) **available until 28th July! Opdatering d. 07.07.2014 (v0.206) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **WDG4D Vijay *' Gods Vogne: **Vijay Glass **Vijay Carbon *' Buildings: **Shivaji Tower ***special building (increases Flag Count by +5) Game Features & Changes *'Friend Invites' **invite screen visually upgraded **players can now get up to 500 free gems for inviting friends (25 Gems for each invited friend who gets to level 11) Opdatering d. 03.07.2014 (v0.205) All items are available for a limited time until 11th August! Added *' Steam Locomotives' **030 Peloton *' Diesel Locomotives' **Echelon Double **Echelon Triple *' Electric Locomotives' **E.412 Sprint *' Passenger Wagons' **Sprint 1st Class **Sprint 2nd Class **Sprint VIP *' Decorations' **Support Peter **Race Leader **Blue Racer **Yellow Racer **Red Racer Game Features & Changes *'Contracts' **Peter Sagan - new contract partner for levels 35+ added (limited availabality until 11th August) *'Achievements' **Peter Sagan themed achievements added (4 grades, start with "Cambridge - London" achievement) **limited availability until 11th August *'Preloader' **new Peter Sagan themed preloader added *'Flags' **flags can now also be acquired as a reward from contracts Opdatering d. 26.06.2014 (v0.204) ' Added' *' Buildings' **Kollhoff Tower **Furniture Factory **Colosseum *' Diesel Locomotives' **RTS G2000 Orange *' Gods Vogne' **RTS U-235 **RTS Rubber Train Slots ' *new Train Slots in Shop + lowered level requirements 'International Slots ''' *new International Slots in Shop + lowered level requirements New buildings added to Jules' Shop: *Musée de la Vapeur *Fabrique *Pinnacle Opdatering d. 19.06.2014 (v0.203) '''Added *' Maglev Locomotives' **Skyfire *' Passenger Wagons' **Skyfire 1st Class **Skyfire 2nd Class **Skyfire Tail *'1 Million Likes Content' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until July 3rd'' ***' Gods Vogne' ****TS1M ***' Special Wagons' ****1M Like ****1M FB ***'Flags' ****1M Boost ****1M Gift Game Features & Changes *Final reward display tweaks **Mizuki and Giovanni final contracts now display the correct amount of slots rewarded Opdatering d. 12.06.2014 (v0.202) Added *' Electric Locomotives' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until July 3rd'' ***Talgo 350 Libero *' Passenger Wagons' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until July 3rd'' ***Libero 1st Class ***Libero 2nd Class ***Libero Tail *' Buildings' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until July 3rd'' ***Amazon Arena ***Dunes Arena ***Eco Tower *' Decorations' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until July 3rd'' ***Team Bus ***Football Blimp ***Spirit of Football *'Flags' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until July 3rd'' ***Football Flag Game Features & Changes *Achievements **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until July 3rd'' ***World Cup Achievements *Preloader tweaks **Simplified preloader to facilitate quicker loading of the game *Gift box tweaks **Cancelled pre-selection of gift **Moved countdown popup to recipient list *Tall Poplar **Decoration price decreased from to Opdatering d. 05.06.2014 (v0.201) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **Renfe 319 Double *' Electric Locomotives' **SNCF BB16000 *' Buildings' **Prismet **Telecom Transmitter **Generali Tower Game Features & Changes *Flags **Various boosts to income, limit and duration *Storage Extensions **5 new material slots as dual prices to existing gem slots **5 new exclusive gem slots *Depot Extensions **Complete overhaul of level requirements to make depot extensions more accessible to players **19 new depot extensions *HUD Flag Tab **New tab next to passenger count that displays current number of flags placed on the station for increased ease of use and replacement Opdatering d. 29.05.2014 (v0.200) Added *' Buildings' **Taverne **Clockwork Tower **Pinnacle **Boutique *' Decorations' **Robust Crane **Massive Crane **Vintage Balloon Game Features & Changes *Gifts **User interface visually upgraded **The amount of all gift materials increased to 250 **The amount of all mail gifts increased to 10,000 **Gold added as a gift **Flags can be found in gifts more often **Bronze, Silver, and Gold custom list added (previously only 1 custom list) **The amount of daily gifts reduced from 6 to 4 **Buildings and decorations removed from gifts due to player requests **Available gifts are only displayed for the current day and cannot be shown for any of the following/previous days **An infographic detailing all individual gifts for all days in a week will be posted on our fanpage *Steampunk **Around the World/Globe Achievements disabled **Steampunk preloader removed *Supersonic Flag **Permanently removed *Shop Flags **Price reduced by -10% (includes material flags as well as gem flags) Opdatering d. 22.05.2014 (v0.199) Added *' Electric Locomotives' **Renfe 250 *' Buildings' **Fabrique **Musée de la Vapeur **Golem Factory *' Decorations' **Steam Lantern **Platanus **Noble Bench **Clock Work **Steamcedes **Vintage Globe Game Features & Changes *Steamtopia Theme **Night version of the theme visually upgraded **Minor appearance fixes applied *Gems on Portal **Price of 310 and 660 Gem packages in EURO currency adjusted to better reflect the current EUR/USD rate **Available on Pixel Federation Portal only! *Rebalance **Steamtopia buildings' passenger income increased: ***Poste, from 84 to 99 people per hour ***Bellevue, from 25 to 48 people per hour ***Demeure, from 16 to 24 people per hour Opdatering d. 15.05.2014 (v0.198) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **BR Class 58 Triple **ACTS Class 58 Triple *' Electric Locomotives' **NSB Norge **Transmontana Triple *' Passenger Wagons' **Norge Comfort **Norge Comfort Plus **Norge Tail *'Flags' **Basic Limit **Basic Income **Basic Boost **Advanced Limit **Advanced Income **Advanced Boost **Expert Limit **Expert Income **Expert Boost **Superior Limit **Superior Income **Superior Boost **Mega Boost **Ultimate Boost Game Features & Changes *Flags **Simplified flag placement; player is now in full control over his/her flags **Player now decides when, where and which flag he/she places at his/her station(s) **Different performance versions of flags are now available in shop in different performance versions **Overall duration of flags has been slightly reduced, but the higher the flag rank, the longer the duration **Flag's effects have been split; they now increase either station's passenger income, or stations passenger capacity, or both **Flags are still available as gifts, but their duration has been reduced and effects split **Flags can be stored in storage if collected from Gift Box or bought from pop-up windows (What's New, Level Up) **Gift and material priced flags in storage take up storage space as other non-gem game content **Once a flag is placed at a station, it cannot be stored **Flags affect only player's station, not stations acquired through finishing contracts **If player owns multiple stations, flags can be placed at any of them **Flag bonuses are global; no matter which stations the flags are placed at, they increase performance of all player's stations **Number of flags at player's station is limited (and shared among multiple stations) and can be increased by special buildings **Placing flags at friend's stations is disabled **Updated passenger HUD button tooltip and Station Summary to show detailed flag information *Supersonic Flag **Player can now have up to 3 Supersonic flags at his/her station (acquired through watching video ads - availability might be region specific) **After watching an ad while player has already placed all 3 flags, the one with shortest remaining duration is replaced **Supersonic flags still don't count towards station's flag limit (e.g. it is possible to have 13/10 flags for a short period of time) *Gifts **Replaced old flags with new ones *WAGR Freight **Locomotive and wagon's level requirement increased from 266 to 267 *DDA40X TripleOriginal changelog referred in error to "DDA40X Double", called Big Jack Double in the game. **Gem locomotive requirement lowered from 270 to 269 **Price lowered from to **Limit increased from 1 to 2 *CKD4B Triple **Level requirement lowered from 268 to 265 *MAV M61 Double **Level requirement increased from 200 to 202 *Hill Tree **Steamtopia decoration disabled in shop as it is already available in Berlin theme (although at a higher level) **A replacement tree decoration for Steamtopia theme is coming soon Opdatering d. 08.05.2014 (v0.197) Added *' Steam Locomotives' **Steampowered **Technicon *' Diesel Locomotives' **SNCF RTG **EMD GP60 Triple *' Electric Locomotives' **VR Class SR1 Triple *' Gods Vogne' **Technicon Wood **Technicon Nails **Technicon Bricks **Technicon Fuel *' Passenger Wagons' **Phileas **Passepartout **Aouda **RTG Tail **RTG 1st Class **RTG 2nd Class *' Buildings' **Horlogerie **Poste **Demeure **Bellevue **Planar Sphere *' Decorations' **Hill Tree **Old Truck **Wrought Iron Fence **Nautilus Notice **Rusty Flatcar **Rail Crane **Rusty Shay Class C Game Features & Changes *Jules **New contract partner added for levels 50+ *Achievements **2 new consecutive achievements added (7 grades each) **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until May 29th'' ***Around the World ***Around the Globe *Preloader **Steampunk themed preloader added Opdatering d. 01.05.2014 (v0.196) Added *' Steam Locomotives' **AC-11 Cab Forward *' Diesel Locomotives' **CKD4B Triple (Pixel Federation Portal Only) **CKD4B Quad (Pixel Federation Portal Only) **Bitrac Double **Bitrac Triple *' Electric Locomotives' **Shinkansen E6 *' Gods Vogne' **Marble Cargo (Pixel Federation Portal Only) **Rubber Cargo (Pixel Federation Portal Only) **Glass Cargo (Pixel Federation Portal Only) *' Passenger Wagons' **Akita E6 **Tazawako E6 **Ōmagari E6 *' Buildings' **Guggenheim Museum **Gherkin Game Features & Changes *Contracts Screen **User interface visually enhanced **Changes are introduced in a short guided tutorial *Easter **All Easter content removed **Spring Fair destination removed **Easter eggs appearance changed back to mail packages, packages no longer spawn material **Easter flag removed **Easter themed level bar removed **Egg Challenge achievement removed *Achievements Screen **Recently Finished category was replaced with Achievements Overview **Displays detailed information about player's achievements **Filters in the Finished category only display the LAST finished achievement *TrialPay **Players can now earn gems without buying them by clicking on "Earn Gems" tab in the upper left corner of the screen **Participating in the advertised offers will allow players to earn gems *Shop Countdowns **The following items will be removed from the game's Shop by 8th May 2014 ***Glass-U235 Dual Wagon ***Fuel-Nail Dual Wagon ***Facebook Award 2013 ***TS400K ***TS500K Opdatering d. 24.04.2014 (v0.195) Added *' Electric Locomotive' **VIRM Koningstrein *' Passenger Wagons' **Koningstrein Hague **Koningstrein Leiden **Koningstrein Tail *' Buildings' **Dom Tower **Rotterdam Centraal Game Features & Changes *Logo - Official TrainStation logo redesigned; the change is effective immediately. *Preloader - Preloader screen visually enhanced; new logo applied. *Visual Upgrade - The following items were visually upgraded: **C&O Baldwin M-1 **M-1 Cincinnati **M-1 Washington **M-1 Obs Coach *Twitter - Twitter tab removed from HUD (in the upper left corner of the screen). Opdatering d. 17.04.2014 (v0.194) Added *' Steam Locomotives' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until May 1st'' ***Eostre Flora ***Easter Goose *' Diesel Locomotives' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until May 1st'' ***Easter Mirth ***Easter Mirth Double ***Vesna ***Vasara *'Decorations' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until May 1st'' ***Forsythia ***Colourful Eggs ***Shiny Eggs Game Features & Changes *Easter **Easter themed flag and the final batch of Easter content added **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until May 1st'' *Achievements **New Easter Achievements added (Egg Challenge, 4 grades) **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until May 1st'' **Mail package appearance changed to Easter eggs **Player's and friend's stations spawn special Easter egg packages which drop random material (not ) **Note: Neither you nor your friend's stations spawn packages during the Easter event *Destination **New 20-minute local destination added (Spring Fair) **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until May 1st'' *Visual Upgrade **The following locomotives were visually upgraded ***Blue Tiger ***Blue Tiger Double ***Blue Tiger Triple ***Black Tiger ***Black Tiger Triple Opdatering d. 10.04.2014 (v0.193) Added *' Steam Locomotives' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until May 1st'' ***Easter Light *' Diesel Locomotives' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until May 1st'' ***Ostara *' Electric Locomotives' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until May 1st'' ***Thello Eostre *' Gods Vogne' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until May 1st'' ***Colourful Eggs (Dual Wagon) ***Vivid Eggs (Dual Wagon) ***Hand-crafted Eggs (Dual Wagon) Game Features & Changes *Easter **Easter themed level bar and the first patch of Easter content added **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until May 1st'' *Wake Up Call **Players can now "wake up" their inactive friends by visiting their station and confirming the wake up pop-up **By doing so, players automatically earn 500 materials of a random type (except , , , or ) Opdatering d. 03.04.2014 (v0.192) Added *' Electric Locomotives' **EP20 Double **EP20 Triple *' Gods Vogne' **Bulky U-235 **Bulky Titanium **Bulky Silicon **Bulky Rubber *' Buildings' **Chelyabinsk Opera **Bolshoi Theatre Game Features & Changes *Russian **New language added to game *Achievements Screen **Additional tweaks to user interface added Opdatering d. 27.03.2014 (v0.191) Added *' Electric Locomotives' **''Portal Only'' ***ETR-500 *' Passenger Wagons' **''Portal Only'' ***Bologna ***Rome *' Special Wagons' **''Portal Only'' ***ETR-500 Tail *' Gods Vogne' **Bulky Nails **Bulky Steel **Bulky Wires **Bulky Glass Game Features & Changes *Achievements Screen **User interface visually enhanced **New categorization of achievements introduced *Likebox **Splash screen inviting players to "like" TrainStation fanpage for a reward of 50 Gems added **Displays every few levels just after level-up **Available only to players who haven't liked TrainStation fanpage yet **IMPORTANT: all players who "liked" TrainStation fanpage prior to the Likebox feature already got their 50 Gems in the past! Opdatering d. 20.03.2014 (v0.190) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **TL659 Double **TL659 Triple *' Buildings' **Copenhagen Palace **Copenhagen Hall **Copenhagen Court Game Features & Changes *St. Patrick Content **All St. Patrick themed items, Ardpatrick local destination and Shamrock Flag removed Opdatering d. 13.03.2014 (v0.189) Added *' Steam Locomotives' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Mar 20th'' ***Paddy *' Electric Locomotives' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Mar 20th'' ***Patricius *' Maglev Locomotives' **''Portal Only'' ***Aureus *'Gods Vogne' **Bulky Bricks **Bulky Gravel **Bulky Carbon **Bulky Plastics **''Portal Only'' ***Aureus Wires ***Aureus Plastics ***Aureus Marble ***Aureus Silicon *'Special Wagons' **''Portal Only'' ***Aureus Tail Game Features & Changes *Gifts **Shamrock Flag added to Gifts ***''Available on 17th March only'' *Ardpatrick **New 20-minute local destination added ***''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until 20th March'' Opdatering d. 06.03.2014 (v0.188) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **BNSF Triple *'Gods Vogne' **Bulky Wood **Bulky Fuel **Bulky Cement **Bulky Marble *'Buildings' **Aerial Tower I ***'SPECIAL' Increases Passenger Limit by 50% **Aerial Tower II ***'SPECIAL' Increases Flag Count by 5 Game Features & Changes *Winter Content **All winter themed items removed from Shop *Valentina **All contracts disabled *Mystery Depot **Content updated *Portal Minigame **Graphically enhanced Opdatering d. 27.02.2014 (v0.187) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Mar 6th'' ***EMD Carnaval ***EMD Carnaval Double ***EMD Carnaval Triple *' Electric Locomotives' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Mar 6th'' ***FEPASA Parade *'Buildings' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Mar 6th'' ***Carnival Cafe ***Carnival Flats Game Features & Changes *Gifts **Carnival Flag added to Gifts **'LIMITED AVAILABILITY - Feb 28th only!' *Material Popups **Information popups related to dispatching trains, unloading train and collecting mail graphically enhanced *Contractors **Gem/Gold filter removed from every contractor's shop Opdatering d. 20.02.2014 (v0.186) Added *'Buildings' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Mar 6th'' ***Carnival Teatro ***Carnival House *'Decorations' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Mar 6th'' ***King Momo Statue ***Carnival Lamp Game Features & Changes *Gifts **Valentine Wreath (special wagon) and Valentine Balloons (decoration) removed from Gifts **original Gifts restored *Flags **Watching videos places a special Supersonic Flag on player's station **Supersonic Flag adds 15% passenger regeneration and capacity **Duration: 12 hours **Doesn't count as a regular Flag, isn't affected by Flag count *Facebook Gift Cards **Redeemable gift cards available again **List of countries and retailers: https://www.facebook.com/help/132765076799349?sr=2&sid=0owevmaqaDP45gkIP Opdatering d. 13.02.2014 (v0.185) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **CR DF4-D **CR DF4-D Double **CR DF4-D Triple *'Buildings' **Winter Resort **Winter Hotel **Chalet Game Features & Changes *Valentina **Final batch of seasonal contracts added for levels 20+ **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Mar 6th'' *Gifts **Valentine Wreath (special wagon) and Valentine Balloons (decoration) added to gifts **'LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Feb 14th only!' *Flags menu **Lifetime and passenger income bonus information added to flag Opdatering d. 06.02.2014 (v0.184b) Game Features & Changes *Aussieland **Fixed bug with disabled local destination Opdatering d. 06.02.2014 (v0.184) Added *' Steam Locomotives' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Mar 6th'' ***WF Games Supplier *' Diesel Locomotives' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Mar 6th'' ***Conqueror ***Conqueror Double ***Conqueror Triple *'Gods Vogne' **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Mar 6th'' ***WF Bobsleigh ***WF Nails ***WF Bricks ***WF Glass ***WF Ice Skates Game Features & Changes *Valentina **First batch of seasonal contracts added for levels 20+ **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Mar 6th'' *Australia Day Achievements **Disabled *Aussieland local destination **Removed *Bug **Fixed cancel button overlap by various HUD elements Opdatering d. 30.01.2014 (v0.183) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **GP50 GABOR **Victorian B Triple *' Electric Locomotives' **Happy Birthday **Talgo Travca **JNR EF66 Double *'Gods Vogne' **Simon Carrier Game Features & Changes *Giovanni **Final Batch of contracts added for levels 150+ *Achievements **Fixed a bug causing unwanted level lock of achievements *CBH Class locomotive **''Changed to LIMITED AVAILABILITY (available until Feb 6th)'' Opdatering d. 23.01.2014 (v0.182) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **WAGR S Class Double *'Gods Vogne' **WAGR Plastics **WAGR Silicon **WAGR Fuel **WAGR Steel *'Buildings' **Queenslander House ***''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Feb 6th'' *'Decorations' **Kangaroo Warning ***''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Feb 6th'' Game Features & Changes *Achievements **New set of Achievements added (Australia Day Achievements, 4 grades + 1 grade for levels 80+) **''LIMITED AVAILABILITY - until Feb 6th'' Opdatering d. 16.01.2014 (v0.181) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **MAV M61 Double **MAV M61 Quad *'Gods Vogne' **M61 Bricks **M61 Gravel **M61 Titanium **M61 Wood *'Buildings' **Budapest Hall **Budapest Parliament **Budapest Chamber Game Features & Changes *Hungarian **New localization language added, players can switch to Hungarian in the drop-down list of languages at the top of the screen *Mail Packages **Size increased *Facebook Gift Cards **Temporarily disabled due to Facebook issues *Decorations **Total decorations limit at player's station reduced from 560 to 500 Opdatering d. 09.01.2014 (v0.180) Added *' Steam Locomotives' **Erie L-1 Double *' Diesel Locomotives' **Railpower Double **Railpower Quad *' Electric Locomotives' **Talgo Travca Triple *'Gods Vogne' **Railpower Fuel **Railpower Steel **Railpower Cement **Railpower Marble Game Features & Changes *Category:Christmas & Santa **Disabled all Christmas related items and Santa (all contracts removed) *New Year's Level Bar **Replaced with the regular level bar *Search Function **Fixed Search in Storage (searching by togsæt names now works properly) *International Train (IT) Fast Route **Speedup price changed back to Opdatering d. 02.01.2014 (v0.179) Added *' Diesel Locomotives' **ALCO C-636 **SNCF BB 75000 Triple *' Electric Locomotives' **CD Class 210 Double *'Buildings' **Auckland Hotel **Spear Tower Game Features & Changes *International Train (IT) Fast Route **Price temporarily reduced from to **Price reduction is valid until next Opdatering d. January 9th